


I Already Love Myself

by SpaceRavioli



Series: La Semana de la Lloradera [1]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Luzuplay Week, M/M, Maids, Praise Kink, ResurgimosDeLasCenizas, Sexual Humor, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, diosito im here again with my bullshit, thigh highs, uff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli
Summary: En defensa de Auron, tenía curiosidad.Había visto a su niño disfrutar tanto de los trajes que conseguían, que era inevitable que tuviera curiosidad.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: La Semana de la Lloradera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927867
Kudos: 11





	I Already Love Myself

**Author's Note:**

> LuzuplayWeek día 1: Maid
> 
> Continuación del prompts de Sextember: Medias Largas y Escoba

En defensa de Auron, tenía curiosidad.

Había visto a su niño disfrutar tanto de los trajes que conseguían, que era inevitable que tuviera curiosidad. No se sentía especialmente mal, o travieso, o como si estuviera realizando una de las más grandes condenas contra la humanidad. Solo era un traje, después de todo, un poco caro si se lo preguntaban y difícil de encontrar en su talla. Y tras una larga travesía a través de páginas de internet, por fin había encontrado el traje que buscaba.

Imitaba al primero que le había comprado a Luzu hacía unos cuántos meses atrás casi a la perfección, solo que este llevaba guantes y sus propias medias. Perfecto, así no tenía que robarse unas de su pareja, que seguro le quedaban grandes y no tenía ninguna buena excusa en mente para meterse a buscar en sus cajones.

Lo primero que hizo una vez obtuvo el conjunto fue meterlo en la lavadora junto a la ropa sucia de la semana para esconderlo de Luzu. Incluso le había preguntado si no tenía ropa que lavar, para que no se acercara al pequeño cuarto de lavado ni por accidente. No quería usar el traje de buenas a primeras, quería esperar a la ocasión perfecta para ponérselo.

Y la ocasión perfecta llegó un viernes por la tarde, cuándo él acababa su trabajo temprano y Luzu tenía el día libre. Terminaron quedando para cenar, con la proposición de algo más de manera implícita debajo de sus palabras.

Cenaron en casa, después de varios días de no coincidir para comer algo que no fuera comida domicilio los dos no podían esperar. Un buen bistec iba perfecto con el viernes, y había disfrutado mucho de cocinar junto con su niño aquella noche. No era una comida complicada, pero entre juegos y toqueteos de aquí a allá, tardaron más de lo debido. Después, cuando ambos tenían el estómago lleno y Auron sentía las mejillas entumecidas de sonreír tanto, cada uno se fue por caminos diferentes como si lo hubieran acordado antes de su cita.

Auron fue al baño principal, Luzu al cuarto maestro.

Ponerse el traje fue otra travesía en sí. Pasó al menos 10 minutos en averiguar dónde iba cada cosa, y otros 5 en poder alcanzar el zipper detrás de su espalda y poder subirlo hasta arriba, convirtiéndose casi en contorsionista. Después estaban los malditos listones de mierda que se atoraban sin su permiso en cada estúpido botón. Sentía que le apretaba el traje en la parte de la espalda y no lo dejaba respirar bien, pero al menos ya podía meterse a trabajar en el circo después de esa increíble muestra de contorsión. Si hasta tenía un traje llamativo y todo. 

Salió del baño y camino por el pasillo sin gracia, con los brazos un poco levantados ya que no terminaba de ajustarse al traje. Parecía que le ardían las axilas.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió casi de inmediato ante la escena. Auron esperaba sorprender a su niño, lo que no esperaba es que tuvieran la misma idea.

― ¡¿A-auroncito?! ―Chilló Luzu, con esa voz aguda que se le salía cada que se sentía nervioso. Su espalda chocó contra la pared paralela a la puerta cuando retrocedió de manera exagerada y Auron solo se encogió de hombros.

―Tenía curiosidad. ―Cerró la puerta del baño con un aire de desinterés, como si no fuera la gran cosa cuando el pobre de su pareja parecía pescado fuera del agua. ―Tú pareces disfrutarlo mucho y yo quería saber que se sentía. ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora me queda un poco apretado del abdomen, creo que me equivoque de talla, pero no se está tan mal.

Los ojos de Luzu viajaron hasta su falda, dónde se alzaba más arriba de lo normal.

―Eh, no seas mirón, Luzu.

― ¡¿P-pero…?! ¿Cuándo?

―Hace como una semana, por internet. ―Auron volvió a encogerse de hombros, solo que esta vez comenzó a avanzar hasta la cama para sentarse. Una vez sentado, palmeó el lugar a su lado con tranquilidad y esperó pacientemente a que Luzu saliera de su estupor y lo tomara para continuar. Pero antes posó su mano contra el muslo de su pareja, acariciando sin pena la zona ahora que Luzu todavía parecía tener la cabeza revuelta y no le iba a reclamar. Disfrutó del pequeño salto del otro, y prosiguió: ―Hasta ahora no le veo mucha gracia, la tela me da bastante comezón y siento que lo voy a romper en cualquier momento. Definitivamente te queda mejor a ti que a mí. Pero la idea en sí es _estimulante_ , ¿no crees?

―Uh, sí. Digo, espera, ¿qué? ―Balbuceó Luzu. Su cabeza estaba más centrada en la mano que reptaba por su muslo a su entrepierna que en hilar oraciones congruentes. Sentía como la energía comenzaba a acumularse en su vientre bajo.

― ¿Crees que esto es estimulante? ¿O que te queda mejor a ti? ―Pellizcó el muslo, causando otro salto de sorpresa.

―N-no…

Luzu no acabó de hablar. De repente todo el mundo se movía rápidamente.

Auron lo había empujado hacia la cama, trapándose rápidamente en su regazo para impedir que se levantara. Aunque era poco probable que incluso tratara. Amaba ver el cerebro de Luzu hacer cortocircuito, pero también había pasado ya más de una semana desde la última vez que habían follado y Auron comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Luzu exhaló de manera exagerada de la impresión.

― ¿Qué, te ha comido la lengua el gato? ―Preguntó de manera juguetona, pero no dejó que le contestara. Se agachó a su nivel, recargando ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Luzu, y juntó sus labios de manera brusca. Percibió los brazos de su pareja enredarse en su cabello casi de manera inmediata y Auron tuvo que reír un poco entre el espacio que existía entre ellos. No podía hablar, pero bien que se dejaba llevar rápidamente.

Succionó su labio inferior y después lo atrapó con los dientes. No lo mordió de manera brusca, pero si jaló hasta que sacó un lloriqueo entrecortado de Luzu. Después introdujo su lengua a la boca del otro y Luzu lo dejó sin problemas. Sujetó con suavidad su mandíbula, guiándola de lado y tratando de hacer que abriera un poco más la boca para estar todavía más cerca.

Parecía un obseso, buscando más y más cercanía. Pegando su cuerpo y acomodándolo justo dónde Luzu le dejara hueco, y prácticamente aspirándole la vida que le quisiera dar.

Sin embargo, tuvo que separarse en algún momento. Ambos necesitaban respirar, por mucho que tratara de negar sus impulsos fisiológicos básicos. Aprovechó la pausa para deslizar sus labios por la mandíbula de Luzu y viajar hasta su cuello, dejando pequeños besos y mordidas sin restricciones.

Casi al cuarto jadeo de Luzu, volvió a hostigarlo con un beso profundo.

Pasó las manos de su cuello hasta su hombro y acarició con adoración sus brazos y dedos. Después masajeó un poco su cintura y apretó de la tela que se acumulaba en el lugar porque Luzu no dejaba de retorcer su espalda y sus piernas. Se acostó sobre la línea que formaba su tronco y Auron se encargó de mover su cuerpo acorde al ritmo que empezaba a marcar el castaño. No podía sentirlo debajo de todas las capas de ambos trajes, pero estaba seguro de que Luzu tenía una erección, porque él mismo ya portaba una.

―Joder…―Soltó un suspiro que Luzu terminó respirando por la cercanía.

Apoyado por ambos brazos y tomando un poco de altura, pudo apreciar el estado de destrozo en el que se encontraba su querido castaño. Cada que soltaba un suspiro, o un leve quejido, su pecho se levantaba de manera casi exagerada; pero no lo culpaba, Auron también respiraba con dificultad ya que no parecía existir oxígeno en el ambiente. Sus mejillas estaban más que sonrojadas y sus ojitos parecían comenzar a lagrimear.

Y eso que todavía no llegaban al evento principal.

Sin quitar la mirada de los ojos llorosos de Luzu, comenzó a retroceder su cuerpo hasta estar a la altura adecuada para poder agarrar sus rodillas sin tener que encorvarse. Su pareja le obsevaba con curiosidad mezclada con excitación, incluso llevándose los nudillos a la boca para poder morder algo. Enganchó su dedo justo debajo de una rodilla, enredándolo en el satín suave de la media. Sin romper el ojo contacto que tenía con Luzu, jaló la pierna por su agarre ligero en la tela, disfrutando de la manera en que el otro obedecía sin decir ni una sola palabra y movía la pierna hasta dónde quería Auron.

La falda del traje empezó a caer por sus muslos por la posición, acumulándose justo en la entrepierna. No poder ver que había debajo de toda esa tela y sin embargo _saber_ qué se encontraba exactamente escondido era todo un espectáculo de sensualidad digno de una exposición en un museo. Los gestos que hacía Luzu solo aumentaban el efecto, tenía a Auron vibrando de la emoción.

Bajó una de sus manos, trazando con paciencia el camino que hacía desde sus rodillas, por sus muslos, hasta los holanes que caían casi como si alguien los hubiera acomodado a propósito. Sin siquiera poner verdadera atención en sus movimientos, se abrió camino por el mar de tela. Su interés se dividía entre los gestos que hacía el castaño y sus extremidades temblorosas. La piel de esa zona era suave, podía adivinar que Luzu se había rasurado las piernas solo para ese momento. Por un instante se sintió un poco mal, que él se había puesto las medias sin rasurarse ni nada, pero decidió ignorar los pelitos que se notaban a través de la tela de satín de sus propias medias y concentrarse en su pareja, que empezaba a retorcerse debajo de él.

Tan impaciente y necesitado de atención.

No era problema, Auron estaba dispuesto a darle lo que necesitaba. No solo en ese momento, si no en muchísimos más. Pero eso era parte de una conversación para otro día.

―Sé un buen niño y quédate quieto. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? ―Trató de tranquilizar con caricias ligeras con su pulgar, realizando círculos en la zona sensible. Deslizó su otra mano para juntase a la otra. Podía sentir bajo su palma como Luzu comenzaba a temblar ante su atención. ―Tan lindo y paciente.

Luzu jadeó por sus halagos. La voz de Auron no temblaba en ningún momento, no dejando ningún espacio para dudas en el tono de su voz. 

Auron quería agacharse y besar cada espacio que pudiera alcanzar, marcar cada zona libre; quería hacerle sentir esta noche incluso días después. Pero supuso que ya estaba alargando mucho la situación, y tendría que lograr su cometido de otra forma.

― ¿Sabes dónde quedó el lubricante? ―Preguntó. Luzu abrió la boca para responder, pero no respondió con palabras. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza, alborotando su cabello castaño contra la almohada. ― ¿Dónde, mi niño?

Auron esperaba a que Luzu le señalara el lugar, pero no se esperaba que él mismo se retorciera en la cama como gusano hasta la mesita de noche, torciendo su espalda y estirando su mano hasta alcanzar el cajón de en medio. Auron apreciaba el mínimo esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, además de la nueva vista que tenía y la nueva oportunidad que se había presentado.

Ni siquiera esperó a que Luzu volviera a su posición original. Auron se aferró la cadera del castaño y lo terminó de voltear para que acabara boca abajo en la cama.

― ¡¿Ah?! Espera….

Auron no lo dejó terminar. Aplastó su espalda con una mano, aprisionándolo efectivamente contra el colchón. No tenía pena en sus acciones, después de todo Luzu solo tenía que decir una palabra y Auron pararía sin chistar. Pero mientras no lo hiciera, Auron no se detendría por nada del mundo. Alguien podría entrar y verlos coger, e incluso así continuaría.

No le molestaba un poco de audiencia.

―Mírate. ―Le quitó el bote de lubricante una vez comenzó a aplastarlo con su peso. Ambos trajes eran bastante ruidosos ahora que empezaban a rozarse entre sí. El sonido lo sentía hasta los dientes. ―Nunca me cansaré de verte así, Luzu. ¿Te gusta, mi niño, ponerte bonito para mí?

Abrió el botecito, aprovechando que ahora podía mantener a Luzu quieto con su propio peso corporal. El lubricante se sentía frio entre sus manos, y con su brazo libre levantó la falda del otro. No estaba para pedazos de tela molestos.

Se encargó de besar una y otra vez sus orejas y sus mejillas y todo lo que alcanzara con los labios. Incluso esa zona que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, justo en el caminillo de su cuello a sus hombros. Y mientras distraía a su niño con caricias y besos, bajó su ropa interior con dificultad.

― ¡ _F-fuck_! ―Chilló Luzu, haciendo un manojo de las sábanas al sentir la intromisión casi repentina. No le dolía precisamente, después de todo era solo un dedo haciendo círculos alrededor para calentar el lubricante, pero al principio siempre era un poco extraño. ―J-jo…

Luzu comenzó a mover su cadera al mismo ritmo que Auron comenzaba a marcar con sus dedos, ahora dos. Sentía que no necesitaba tanta preparación, que solo era una manera más de desesperarlo y llevarlo al límite. Pero su mente todavía consciente sabía que tenían que ser cuidadosos, no quería acabar en la sala de emergencias por la calentura del momento.

Rasgó un poco la cama, desfasando más las sábanas. Su energía empezaba a acumularse no solo en su vientre bajo, si no en todos lados y comenzaba a desesperarlo. Así suspiró de alivio cuando por fin, por fin, Auron sacó sus dedos una vez juzgó que era tiempo.

―Si pudieras ver que tan hermoso eres… ―Auron besó una mejilla con adoración. Era jodidamente difícil tratar de alinearse con su falda en medio, pero no importaba. No pudo pasar una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura ya que tenía que quitar la falda de en medio y al mismo tiempo sostenerse sobre la cama. ―Tan lindo y perfecto para mí….

Juntó su frente contra la sien de Luzu. Comenzaba a respirar de manera rota. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo junto a un pequeño espasmo y tuvo que soltar un gemido leve ante la sensación que comenzaba a inundarlo. La sensación que le otorgaba su niño,

― _L-luzu_ …

― _Auron…_

Terminó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Luzu. Podía sentir el sudor acumularse en su frente, y la respiración entrecortada de ambos hacer ruido en la habitación. No comenzó a moverse de manera inmediata, sin embargo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Cómo volver a besar y a succionar la base del cuello de Luzu, y pasar las manos por la línea de su figura, y susurrarle de todo al oído.

Recordó tarde que no se había puesto condón, pero sería demasiada fuerza de voluntad que no poseía dejar de tocar a su niño por más de tres segundos para ir a buscar el paquete. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde se encontraba.

Ojalá Luzu lo perdonase. Al menos podía suavizar el terreno prometiéndole hasta la vida misma contra su oído. Si se adelantaba a sus planes un poco, esperaba que no saliera a la luz en la conversación que solían tener antes de quedarse dormidos.

Bajó el zipper del traje de maid de Luzu de manera lenta, deleitándose en redescubrir piel nívea y con un ligero sabor a sal. El sabor permaneció bailando en sus labios, incluso cuando se separó para deslizar el traje por sus hombros. Aunado a que seguía enterrado hasta el fondo en su niño, Auron sentía que podía terminar ahí y ahora.

Pero no lo hizo. Aguantó como un buen novio y por fin, _por fin_ , comenzó a moverse. Primero en pequeños círculos; aunque estaba seguro de que Luzu ya estaba más que acostumbrado por la manera en que exigía más y más atención debajo de él por medio de jadeos y espasmos. Después se salió por completo y entró en una sola estocada casi de inmediato, sacándole un grito agudo y rasposo al castaño.

Así empezó el vaivén que Auron se encargó de guiar con uñas y dientes. Sin darle un respiro a su pareja, continuaba con pequeñas estocadas para de vez en vez, cuando sentía el clímax arrebolarse en su vientre bajo, iba lento, saliendo casi por completo para volver a entrar de manera pausada, moviendo todo su cuerpo y arrastrando el de Luzu en el proceso.

Pero el estúpido traje le estorbaba, así que tiró de el con fuerza hacia arriba, y Auron escuchó el sonido característico de la tela romperse.

Solo que en el momento no le importó. Es más, disfrutó de la nueva libertad y se dispuso a embestir a su niño con toda la fuerza que poseía. La cama azotó contra la pared, y Auron agradeció de que no tenían vecinos.

―W-wait…. ¡ _AH_! ―Luzu se encorvó sobre sí mismo como pudo sobre el colchón, sin duda manchando la ropa y las sábanas de paso. Sus brazos parecían querer aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera, solo para terminar encajando las uñas en la pared y en el colchón. Auron titubeó encima de él al sentir los músculos contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro y, sin poder salir o siquiera poder pensar en hacerlo, también llegó a su clímax. Cayó casi inmediatamente sobre Luzu, haciendo un desastre de tela de satín y cuerpos sudorosos.

―Ostia ―Auron sentía que no podía regular su respiración. Hizo lo mejor que pudo en darse la vuelta y caer de espalda al lado de Luzu para no seguir aplastándolo como costal de patatas. Él pobre hombre tenía la cara oculta en la almohada, también sin poder respirar de manera adecuada.

Su cabello parecía pastoso, sus mejillas seguían rojas de lo agitado que estaba y en resumen era un desastre. Pero era su desastre favorito, el más hermoso de todos.

Se acercó para darle un beso en su sien.

―No puedo creer que hayas comprado un traje. ―Alcanzó a decir Luzu una vez recobró el aliento. No podía mover el cuerpo, lo sentía de gelatina, pero si podía acurrucar su cabeza contra la de Auron a pesar de que se sentía pegajoso por el sudor. ― ¿Cuándo?

―Uf, a ver… creo que fue cuando saliste de pesca con Rubius y Vegetta.

― ¿Desde entonces? Tío, no me di ni cuenta.

―Claro que no, era una sorpresa, mi niño. ¿Te ha gustado?

―Me ha encantado, Auronsito…. ―Luzu cerró los ojos unos momentos, adormecido por el cansancio. Después dirigió su vista hasta el abdomen del otro. ― Aunque ya no la podremos repetir.

Auron siguió la mirada de Luzu hasta dónde la costura de su traje estaba rota, justo a lo largo de su abdomen y por debajo de sus axilas. Torció un poco la boca antes de proceder a quitárselo y aventarlo por ahí en la habitación.

―Sabía que me quedaba pequeño. No importa, ya conseguiré otro.

Luzu solo tenía energía para bufar. Eso y acurrucarse contra el cuerpo de Auron.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo dije que me esforzaría con las prompts del luzuplayweek  
> ...pero no contaba con que todo lo que toco se vuelve smut
> 
> 3k de puro foreplay sdkjadkads


End file.
